Turn Back
by Keys2theKingdom
Summary: I don't want to be alone anymore. -HetaOni-
1. There's an old abondoned mansion

_There's a deserted house on a mountain; _

_about three hours on foot from where the World Summits are held. _

_No one knows when it was built or who built it. _

_Rumors says that it's haunted,_

_but that's just a story..._

_...right?_

"Veh, it's really here!"

"I thought it was just a rumor...to think this place really exists..."

"Man, this is awesome! You can feel how haunted it is from here!"

"I don't like it...we should go back."

"I agree. Can't we be satisfied with simply knowing it's real?"

"After all the trouble we went through to find it? _Lame._ Come on, let's just go inside already."

_They say that once the door shuts behind you,_

_you have to find the key to open it again._

_But beware;_

_the key is guarded by a monster._

_Maybe only one person will make it out alive._

_Turn Back._


	2. just three hours on foot

"It's cleaner than I thought it would be." Italy said, examining the dustless, trashless, and all around _spotless_ front hall.

"Can we leave now?" Germany snapped impatiently. He didn't like this place. At all. Every single instinct he had was screaming at him to _get the fuck out_, and Germany would be more than happy to oblige.

"What's the matter West? You scared?" Prussia started cackling, unaffected by the sharp glare his brother shot at him.

"_Nien_, but there's no reason to stick around any longer, is there _bruder_?" Germany clenched his teeth. This place had him on edge.

_ Crash._ Everyone jumped.

Prussia was still laughing, but it was shaky. He was creeped out too.

"I'm not sure why we bothered coming in the first place, it's not _actually_ haunted. Where's your common sense?" Japan shook his head at all of them, bored with this whole endeavor and exasperated with his companion's reactions. When no one answered, he shook his head in irritation. "I know, I shall go check what that sound was. I'll be right back."

"Hey, be careful!" Prussia called, still sounding anxious. Japan rolled his eyes, but no one could see it. He rounded the corner, putting the others out of his sight.

The hallway was simple, wooden floors, white walls, and a single locked black door. The end was another sharp corner, leading him into a kitchen/living room/dining area. It was rather modern for what Japan assumed was an old building, large flat-screen TVs and stainless steel appliances, with another locked door by the refrigerator. A broken plate was on the floor in the kitchen, and Japan walked up to it.

"This must be the noise we heard..." Japan glanced around. No windows, nothing that could have possibly knocked it over. How...odd. "I guess I should go tell the others..."

Japan walked back to the front room, starting to wonder if Germany was right in his decision to leave as soon as possible. He rounded the last corner and...

They were gone.

"What?" Japan furrowed his brow. Where on earth had they gone? He glanced at the entrance. "Did they leave..?" He tried the door. "It won't open..." How had that happened? There was no locking mechanism, just a keyhole. And it had certainly been unlocked when they entered, so who locked it?

There was another hallway across from the one he had just come from, a staircase going up, and yet another hallway past the stairs. He started for the one directly across from him, turning twice and ending up in a long hallway with two rooms.

What on _earth_ was _that_?

It was huge, grey, and...Japan didn't even know. Whatever-it-was had its back turned to him, and it was standing directly in front of one of the doors. When Japan blinked, it was gone.

"W-what was that _thing_?" Japan shook his head. "Maybe I'm getting tired..?" Even to him that sounded wishful. He checked the door it had been standing in front of; locked.

Japan started checking more rooms, eventually going upstairs to the second floor. His friends had to be _somewhere_ after all, but all he seemed to find were locked doors, stuck doors, and open doors that led either to dead ends or into rooms full of locked doors. Curious. Another quirk Japan noticed as he was wandering around was that the house was designed strangely. No hallway went straight on for more than 50 yards, always ending in a sharp 90 degree turn that left you blind to what was behind you. The locks were heavy duty, impossible to pick, and the doors solid enough that even if Japan tried to cut them with his katana they wouldn't budge. All the windows he had seen so far were unopenable and barred. This house was intended to confuse and trap people, and now that he had started noticing these things Japan was uneasy. He pulled his katana slightly out of it's sheath and kept his hand on the hilt; just to be safe.

Whatever-it-was was nowhere to be found, but he kept expecting it to jump out at him at any moment. The last door on the second floor was more or less the same as the others; bed, shelves, rug, desk. But this room had a closet closed off by a curtain, and the curtain was moving. Japan creeped forward, sliding his katana out of it's sheath and holding it ready. He reached a hand out to pull back the curtain and...

Germany was inside.

He stared at Japan, eyes glossy and unseeing. Germany was shaking slightly, and cold to the touch.

"G-Germany! Germany, where are the others?" Japan kneeled so he was eye level, placing his hands on Germany's shoulders. No response. Japan doubted he even heard the question. "You're in shock, I'll go find you some water." Japan closed the curtain and re-sheathed his katana before leaving the room.

"Water...water..." Japan murmured, walking downstairs. The kitchen sink was broken he remembered, but hadn't there been a restroom in the hallway with whatever-it-was? Japan walked back to the west hall and found the restroom. Thankfully there was a glass with a couple of toothbrushes on the sink, and after dumping it's contents on the floor Japan quickly filled it and hurried back upstairs to Germany.

Germany was looking better than when Japan left him, at least he had stopped shaking. "Germany? I brought you some water. Drink it and try to calm down." Japan raised the glass to Germany's mouth, relieved when Germany started drinking it.

After a minute, Germany stood up and walked out. "Sorry about that. I'm fine now."

"That is very good to hear. What happened? Where are the others?"

"I'm not sure...We were attacked by...something and all ran in different directions. Prussia can take care of himself but Italy...Sorry. Just give me a minute." Germany ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back more. He looked tired and anxious. Japan wanted to ask why Germany had been in such a bad state (there was no way being attacked would cause that bad of a reaction), but something told him to drop it.

He sighed. "All right. You rest while I go look for the others."

"Oh, by the way. I found this in there." Germany gestured to the closet and pulled out a key with a tag.

"Library...first floor?" Japan looked up inquiringly. Germany shrugged, sitting down on the dresser. "I guess I'll go there then."

Japan left.

The library turned out to be the room in the east hall before the kitchen. Japan swung open the door, only to come face-to-face with whatever-it-was. Surprised, he fumbled getting his katana out of it's sheath. When he looked up however, it was gone.

"What in the world is going on?" Japan asked aloud.

The books didn't answer.

Japan sighed, re-sheathing his katana in one fluid motion. The library was what one would expect, books, bookshelves, but the table was curious in the respect that is was an absolute _mess_. Cautiously, whatever-it-was might suddenly appear again, Japan made his way over.

Wait, was that his-

Heavy breathing directly behind him.

Japan, ready this time, had his katana out in half a second and got a good slash into whatever-it-was. It hissed in pain, bringing a huge deformed hand up to It's face. Japan ran. Whatever-it-was chased him. Japan made it to the door, but when he tried to turn the handle it wouldn't budge.

"Locked?" Japan fumbled frantically in his pockets for the key, but it was nowhere to be found. He must have dropped it. "Th-the key..."

The Thing had him cornered.

"...YoUwOn'TeScApE..."

Japan jumped and dodged a chain of lightning by a hair. Whatever-it-was had been terrifying at a distance, but up close it was so much worse. It reeked, and it's huge eyes were completely soulless. When It talked It had to strain to push words out, It's voice a hoarse rasp forced between two rows of deadly sharp teeth.

Good thing Japan wasn't easily intimidated. He stabbed It in the stomach, running as soon as is howled in pain, dragging his katana out behind him. Japan's eyes scanned desperately for the key, and finally he saw the tag sticking out from under the table. He had to stop to grab it, and that was enough time for The Thing to catch up.

It clawed at his head, but Japan dodged, taking the opportunity to get in a couple of strikes to It's back and run for the door. It took a few seconds to unlock the door, and by then The Thing was about to strike. Japan ran out, slamming the door hard and locking it just as fast.

Whatever-it-was struck at the door a couple of times, but thankfully the heavy wood didn't give. It growled.

And then, silence.

A few tense minutes followed, before finally Japan slumped against the door in relief. He allowed his katana to clatter noisily to the floor.

"Wh-what on E-earth..?" Japan took deep breaths, trying to get himself under control and stop his hands from shaking so bad.

"I need to find the others."

**AN: I tried to make Germany more in character, implying that his freakout wasn't The Thing's doing. I thought that maybe finding that room triggered something in his subconscious about Italy dying that one time. _Something_ obviously stuck about that, since in every loop he kept building. And the 90 degree angle thing is something I came up with since on the Gameboy screen you only ever see one hallway at a time. Plus it gives the Oni house more of a maze feel.**


	3. from where they hold the World Summits

The absolute last thing that Japan wanted to do at that particular moment was go back into the library, but he needed to be sure he had seen what he thought he had seen before the Thing attacked.

Japan picked his katana back up, wincing as it dripped purple blood onto the floor. He had left the key in the lock, and slowly he turned it, readying his sword before suddenly flinging the door open.

Nothing.

Japan didn't let down his guard though, the Thing had snuck up on him once already, and cast his eyes around suspiciously for any movement.

Once again, nothing.

Japan relaxed a little, but didn't re-sheath his blade. The fact that whatever-it-was had managed to get out of a locked room with only one door troubled him. Japan walked back to the table and looked under it.

It was still there.

Hisbag, the one he had brought with him to the meeting because he was spending the night with Greece, the one he specifically remembered leaving at the meeting hall, was tucked under the table in a mansion he hadn't even known to exist before today. Cautiously, he reached out to grab it and go through it's contents.

This was definitely his bag. It had his sleeping clothes as well as the outfit he was planning to wear the next day, his tooth brush, his hairbrush, etc.. Japan looked at the table closely for the first time, books were scattered everywhere, and there were frantic notes scribbled in _his_ hand writing. Japan shivered, reaching for one of the books that had been written extensively in. As he picked it up, something clattered to the floor.

After he got over the shock of the sudden loud noise, Japan picked it up.

It was a key. Attic, Fourth Floor.

Japan sighed, glancing over the books and notes strewn across the table. He'd have to come back later after he had found the others, now was no time for reading. He did grab his bag though, it might be useful.

The fourth floor was tiny, little more than a hallway. There were two doors. Glancing between them, Japan decided to try the door behind the stairs. They key fit.

The attic had a closet like the one he had found Germany in, though this one was empty. The furniture seemed to be extras from all over the house lots of chairs, a couple of desks, a bookshelf against one wall. There was also an armchair that at first Japan thought was red, but when he took a closer look he realized it was simply so stained with blood you could barely see the white.

He wanted to throw up.

Japan didn't though, and keeping as far away from the armchair as he possibly could he continued searching the room for clues. There didn't seem to be anything else interesting though, until Japan noticed the top of some writing behind the bookshelf.

Aha.

When Japan tried to pull it out of the way however, it wouldn't budge. Japan frowned at the bookshelf. It was empty, and it looked to be made of lightweight wood. There was absolutely no reason for him not to be able to move it. Still, that didn't change the fact that it wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. He needed more muscle.

"Maybe Germany could move it? There's no harm in asking..." Japan sighed and exited the attic.

The Thing hadn't shown itself in awhile, but still Japan kept his sword ready all the time he made his way back to the room he had left Germany in. It never appeared however, and Japan opened the door.

Had that...been there before?

No, it hadn't.

The curtain covering the closet had been replaced with a heavy-duty metal door, and Germany was nowhere to be seen. Not to mention that there was an incredible racket coming from inside. Cautiously, Japan knocked.

The noise quieted, the door opened and Germany stuck his head out. "_Ja_?"

"Er...where..?" Japan shook his head, deciding it was better not to question it. "Nevermind. I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"There's a bookshelf in the attic that has something behind it. I can't move it though. I was wondering if you could come and help me."

Germany looked thoughtful for a minute, as if debating something. He sighed. "I would, but I lost my weapon when I was running. Considering that Thing is wandering around, I'd rather not take my chances. If you could find it..?"

Japan nodded, Germany had a good point. "I'll search for it then. I'll try to find Italy as well, I'm worried. _Sayōnara_."

"_Auf Wiedersehen_."

Japan had just turned to leave when a series of loud noises started coming from the closet. Japan shook his head, once again deciding to ignore it for the sake of his sanity.

Japan, with no clues to point him in the right direction, found himself wandering aimlessly through the mansion. And no matter how many rooms he checked, he couldn't find anything. Not even whatever-it-was.

Eventually he found himself back on the first floor, heading for the hallway with the bathroom.

That door had been closed. Japan _knew_ it had. So why was it open?

Japan drew his sword, dropping his bag on the floor. He walked quietly in, avoiding making any noise. The light in the room was off, so he couldn't see into it. Sword still ready, Japan fumbled for the light switch.

_Click_.

The Thing lunged for Japan, catching him in the shoulder when he tried to dodge. It was still bleeding Japan noted, wincing as he tried to hold up his sword. He was backed into a corner now, no where to go.

This was bad.

"...**YoUwOn'TeScApE**..."

Unable to dodge this time, Japan screamed in agony when the electricity hit him, blindly waving his sword around to try and defend himself.

He got lucky.

The Thing hissed, and suddenly the lights went off.

Blind now, bleeding and still feeling the pain from that last attack, Japan waited for the finishing blow.

Nothing came.

Confused, Japan crawled to the light switch, flicking it back on with bloody fingers. The room was empty.

"It's gone..."

The room was another bathroom, this one smaller and equipped with an actual bath. Heaving himself up by grabbing onto the sink, Japan fumbled through the cupboards looking for a towel to bandage his shoulder with. Finally he found one, and he twisted it into a makeshift tourniquet. It still hurt, but at least he wasn't bleeding so much. Feeling better, Japan looked around.

Aside from his blood everywhere, there didn't seem to be much interesting about the second bathroom. But then Japan caught the glint or metal in his peripheral vision. A key was stuck in the drain of the bathtub.

Bedroom, Second Floor.

Looks like Japan had finally found a clue.

The bedroom the key referred to was in front of the stairs on the left side of the second floor. The Thing had gotten his sword arm, Japan was nervous about using his left hand but there was nothing he could to about it. He got his sword ready and turned the key.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Someone swung a sword at him, but Japan blocked it and kicked them to the ground, placing katana at their throat. When he saw who it was however he relaxed.

"Thank goodness, you're alive." Japan sheathed his katana.

"Japan?" Prussia jumped up and gave him a hug. "Dude, you're okay! Not that I was worried or anything, I'm way to awesome for that but-"

"Prussia, you're choking me."

"Whoops, sorry. What happened to your shoulder?" Prussia noticed the slightly-red towel Japan had used to bandage himself.

"Nothing. Are you all right?"

"There, there was a monster! I saw It I swear! I was huge and grey and butt-fucking ugly!"

Suddenly remembering the Thing, Japan quickly locked the door.

"It's true! We all saw it, West and Italy will tell you!" Prussia hadn't even noticed.

"I know, It's the reason I'm currently left-handed." Japan sighed, moving to sit on one of the beds.

"We got attacked, I started running and ended up here. _Gott_ knows where West and Ita are...am I making sense here?"

Japan nodded.

"What the _hell_ is that Thing? Wait, scratch that, have you found the others?" Prussia looked slightly frantic when he remembered that Germany and Italy were still missing.

"Calm down Prussia. I found Germany, he's on the same floor, Italy...is nowhere to be found."

"_Bumsen_!" Prussia kicked the other bed. "West is gonna flip." He sighed. "Do you think he's hurt?"

"I don't know...but he's fast and small enough to hide. He could have gotten away."

Prussia sighed in relief. "I hope Ita's okay... We still need to look for him though. Let's go get West and head out."

"Oh, have you seen Germany's whip? He didn't want to leave the room without it in case the Thing attacks him." Japan shifted uncomfortably, his shoulder still hurting badly.

"Kesesese, as a matter of fact, I do." Prussia pulled it out of one of his pockets. "Now, here's the question: Why in the world did West bring it to a world meeting in the first place?" Japan stared uncomprehendingly at Prussia before it finally clicked.

Oh.

Japan blushed, and Prussia cackled.

Then suddenly, he stopped. Looking worriedly at the door, Prussia grabbed his sword.

"What's wrong?" Japan got up, grabbing his katana.

"I just heard something. It sounded like footsteps." Prussia adjusted his grip, getting ready for a fight.

"Maybe it's Italy?" Japan asked hopefully, doing the same.

Prussia shook his head. "Ita weighs what, 90 pounds? No way we'd hear him unless he was running full-pelt."

The doorknob turned. Japan mentally thanked whatever Gods out there that he had thought to lock the door.

It growled, clawing at the door. Then silence.

"...Is it gone?" Prussia whispered tensely, not relaxing his muscles.

"Probably" Japan answered, though he didn't dare relax either.

"We need to get West and find Ita. Now."

"Keep your sword out."

"Yeah, I know."

Japan unlocked the door and pocketed the key before opening the door. The Thing attacked.

"I thought it was gone!" Prussia dodged to one side, Japan to the other with more difficulty. The Thing wasn't bleeding anymore, snarling at them and getting ready to attack.

"I said probably."

"...**yOuWoN'tEsCaPe**..." Japan rolled, landing bad on his shoulder, but still it was better than being electrified again.

"What the- It can talk?" Prussia swung his sword, but It dodged and slashed back. Prussia jumped out of the way, swinging again. This time it connected.

It howled in pain.

"Yes, It can. Distract It, I want to try something." Japan stood back, holding his sword up and chanting.

"Whatever you say. Hey, ugly! Come and get me!"

Prussia kept It busy, attacking and then dodging and then attacking again. It was slow, and since they were in the hall there was no way It could back them into a corner.

"Prussia, move! _悪魔、立ち去れ_!" Japan slashed at It, whatever he done worked because It screamed and disappeared. Japan panted.

"That was...awesome..." Prussia gaped.

"Thank you." Japan sheathed his katana, wincing as he tried to touch his shoulder. "Think I re-opened the wound. Would you go back in the bedroom and rip some sheets for another bandage?"

Prussia nodded. "Whatever you want."

After Japan had been re-bandaged they went to give Germany his whip.

"What the _Hölle_ is that racket? What is West _doing_ in there?" Prussia but his hands over his ears, looking a Japan.

Japan tried to shrug unsuccessfully, settling for a simple head shake. "I thought it better not to ask." Japan knocked on the iron door, and the noise stopped. Germany opened the door.

"Did you find my whip?" Japan, remembering what Prussia and him had been talking about before the Thing attacked, fought down a blush before answering. "Er...yes. I didn't find it though, Prussia did."

"You found _mein bruder?_" Germany opened the door all the way and stepped out. "Prussia? Are you alright?"

"_Ja,_ I'm fine. But Ita's still missing, we need to deal with this bookshelf thing and find him already." Prussia handed his little brother his whip, before smirking. "So West...why'd you bring that think anyway?"

Germany rolled his eyes. "Why did you both bring swords? Who cares why anyone brought anything?"

"Kesesese..._Someone's_ avoiding the question _kleinen bruder_."

"Shut up Prussia."

Japan sighed. Things couldn't be that dire if those two were still joking around.

They made their way upstairs, Prussia still teasing Germany about the whip and Germany outright refusing to answer, which was only making it more suspicious. Finally they got to the attic, Germany and Prussia both started pulling on the bookshelf.

"Well?" Japan asked hopesully.

"This shelf is bolted to the wall or something man..." Prussia kicked it angrily, frustrated.

"Maybe there's a latch or maybe we could find some kind of tool..." Germany suggested.

"It's a big house, I'll look. You two look for a latch or keep pulling." Japan sighed, getting ready to leave.

"Wait a minute Japan, you're injured. Don't you think someone should go with you?" Germany stopped pulling and glanced at Japan's shoulder. It had stopped bleeding, but Japan was still stuck using his left hand.

"I'll be fine. If I see It I won't try to fight, I'll run."

"Fine, but don't get hurt."

"I'll be fine."

Japan left.

* * *

**AN: PFFFFFFFFFT. I DON'T KNOW. I WANTED TO WRITE HETAONI. X DDDDDDDDD**

SORRY, NO MOCHI. ;A;

AND NO ONE NOTICED THAT THE WHIP WAS GONE LAST CHAPTER. SHAAAAAAAAAME.

AND NO, I DID NOT SNEAK GIRIPAN IN THERE. NOT AT ALL. XD 


	4. No one knows when it was built

Japan sighed as he exited the attic. He had no idea where to look. He had been through the entirety of the first and second floors, and he was pretty sure that there was nothing Germany and Prussia could use on either of them. If there was anything they could use, it would be in a locked room or on the third floor. The door leading to the third floor from the staircase had been locked, so he hadn't been able to explore there yet. Which meant that he would have to find a key, and those only ever seemed to show up with the Thing.

Japan looked around, hoping for a miracle. Instead, he spied the door across the hall. Wait, had he ever tried that door? Japan thought about it. No, he didn't think so. He had found the attic on the first try, and when he was looking for Germany's whip he hadn't ever gotten to the fourth floor. Maybe he _wouldn't_ have to find a key after all.

The other door was unlocked. The room was some sort of sitting room, three couches arranged around a table, a couple of beds, a bookshelf. Of course, they were all white. The one thing that stuck out was a lever set in the far wall. Japan walked towards it curiously.

It had three settings, Heaven, Earth, and Hell. Right now it was set in the 'Earth' position. Japan reached out, gripping the lever and pulled it up. Heaven.

_Click._

Japan jumped to the side immediately, thinking it might be the Thing again, only to see a sub-machine gun unload into the wall he had just been facing. He paled. After it had run out of bullets, the gun retracted back into the ceiling, ready to kill the next person dumb enough to pull the lever. The bullet holes in the wall were fading, an unsettling thought. In less than a minute, they were completely gone.

Shakily, Japan stood up and touched the wall in disbelief. Not a scratch.

If getting torn to pieces by sub-machine gun fire was Heaven, Japan had no desire to see Hell. Still, it might give him a clue. Standing well to the side now, Japan pulled the lever down to its last setting.

_Click._

Ready for more bullets, Japan ducked.

Nothing. Japan looked up and saw the gun hadn't even come out of it's hatch. So what was that noise? Japan went to stand, only to slip on the edge of the rug. He tried to catch his fall with his right hand out of reflex, sending waves of pain up his arm. He hissed, grabbing his shoulder and rolling back to the floor.

After Japan recovered he got up again, _carefully_ this time. As he looked down to glare at the offending rug, he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. It must have been hidden under the rug. Japan picked it up.

The paper had been ripped, and the only thing he could see on this piece were two colored rectangles. The paper seemed important, so Japan tucked it into his bag and resumed looking for the source of the noise he had heard.

He only had to look for about a second.

One of the beds had moved, revealing a gaping hole leading to the third floor. Japan walked over, trying to make out what might be below.

The light in the room was on, but all he could see was white. Japan tossed his bag and katana down first, and then steeling himself (this was gonna hurt) jumped down after them.

The distance was shorter than he had thought, but Japan was still winded by the fall. While he was catching his breath, Japan took in his surroundings.

This room was white, even more so than the others. The floor, the walls, the piano, even the books on the bookshelves were white. The room was sparsely furnished, the main attraction being the grand piano in the very center of the room. Other than that there were a few bookshelves and one cabinet.

Feeling better, Japan stood up and made to grab his bag and katana. But as he turned, he saw red.

Heard ghostly sobs ringing in his ears.

Japan whipped around, staring at the piano.

Nothing.

The cold feeling of dread tingled up his spine. Japan couldn't breathe.

He could still hear it.

Japan grabbed his things and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

The door slammed behind him, and Japan could breathe again.

What the hell had _that_ been about?

Japan didn't know.

Recollecting his thoughts, Japan stood and resumed looking around.

The third floor was barely bigger than the fourth, only three doors arranged around the stairs. One above, one below, and then the piano room.

Eenie, meenie, miney, mo.

Above it was.

Japan walked through the door. This room was a library even bigger than the one downstairs, so huge that the other door he had seen had to lead into it too. Japan looked for the Thing, but it was nowhere to be seen. He sighed, setting his bag down to leaf through the books.

The door opened.

Japan spun around, expecting a fight. He had his sword drawn in an instant.

"Veh! Please don't kill meeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Italy?" Japan lowered his blade staring in disbelief.

"Japan? You're okay!" Italy immediately reached out to hug him, and for once Japan didn't mind his friend's touchy-feely nature.

"Yes, somehow." Japan sighed in relief.

Italy broke off, waving his hands all over the place as he relayed his story. "As soon as you left a big grey monster jumped out and tried to kill us! Someone screamed, I don't remember who, didn't you hear?"

Japan frowned. "No...I didn't hear anything at all..."

"I was scared and confused so I ran away. I'm sorry we left you behind Japan..." Italy looked down at his feet, and Japan really hoped he wouldn't start crying.

"Don't apologize Italy, anyone would have run. Even me."

"Veh."

"But I have no idea what's going on. The front door won't open, neither will any of the windows. Our cell phones don't seem to work either." Japan sighed, running his good hand through his hair.

"Hey...you're hurt." Italy gently touched the wound on Japan's shoulder, and Japan winced.

"Yes, I am. That Thing cut me pretty deep."

"Sit, let me fix it." Italy started untying the makeshift bandage.

"Fix it..?" Japan looked at Italy quizzically, wondering what on earth he could possibly mean.

"Just sit." Japan did as he was told. Italy put his hand on Japan's shoulder and started singing softly.

"There, good as new!" Italy stood up and smiled. Japan moved his arm slowly. Italy was right, it didn't hurt anymore.

"How..?"

Italy shrugged. "I'm so glad I found you Japan! Are you hurt anywhere else? Are you hungry? I have some pasta!" Italy took out a plastic container and showed it to Japan, smiling.

"I'm...fine." Japan said, pushing the food back towards Italy. "I'm surprised that you're so calm Italy...I expected you to be panicking. But you've even been walking around the house..."

For a fraction of a second, Italy's bright smile slipped. For a fraction of a second Italy looked so sad, like he was going to cry. Then it was gone. Japan wasn't even sure if it had been there at all.

"Well...when it showed up, I wanted to cry and cling to Germany. But we were all so scared we ended up running in different directions. And when I was by myself I had to do _something_ so I started looking for everyone." Italy smiled and rocked back and forth on his heels. "I surprised myself with how responsible I can be! Germany's going to be so proud of me!"

Suddenly Italy's smile dropped.

"Um...have you found them yet?"

"Yes, they're on the fourth floor. I'll explain on the way." Japan picked up his bag and started out the door. "They've both been worried sick about you, let's hurry."

They made their way upstairs, Japan was almost relaxed. After all, they had all found each other. Now they just had to focus on escape. Italy's good mood was contagious, and he was excited to see Germany again.

"Germany? Prussia?"

When they entered the attic however, the Thing had them both backed into a corner. Germany was bleeding badly and Prussia wasn't in much better shape.

The Thing turned around, eyes glinting.

"_Verdammt._Too soon..." Germany growled.

"Japan, take Ita and run!" Prussia attacked the Thing to distract it, but it didn't work. It lunged straight for Italy, but Japan blocked It with his sword. Still It went for Italy, who had pressed himself against the wall in terror.

"**DIE**"

A giant purple ball of God-knows-what was flying straight at Italy, but Japan took the hit instead.

"Japan!"

He fell to the floor, unmoving.

"Japan?"

Italy hardly noticed when Prussia finished It off, just stared in horror at the unmoving figure on the floor.

"He's still breathing." Germany checked Japan's pulse. "He's probably unconscious."

"_Grazie a Dio_..." Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and sniffled, burying his face in Germany's shoulder.

Germany, who looked rather flustered at the moment, awkwardly patted Italy on the back. "You're not hurt are you?"

Italy shook his head. "Are you? You're bleeding..." Italy detached himself from Germany and ran his fingers over the gashes in Germany's stomach visible through a hole It had ripped in his shirt.

Germany winced. "I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"Hold still." Italy pressed his palm against Germany's wound and started humming. In a minute, Germany was healed. "There you go, all better!" Italy smiled, calming down now that everyone was alright.

"Dude...awesome." Prussia smirked.

"I'm not even going to ask how you can do that Italy." Germany shook his head, grabbing Japan and sitting him up against the wall.

"Are you hurt anywhere Prussia?"

"No, I'm a bit sore but I'm not bleeding or anything. I'm too awesome for that." Italy giggled, skipping back over to Germany and hugging him again.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, once Japan wakes up we find somewhere safe and rest. I don't know how long we've been here; probably close to a day. Even though the sun hasn't moved at all." Germany glanced out a barred window. The cheery sunlight flowing through did little to warm the room. "We're not splitting up again."

Italy saluted. "Aye-aye Commander!"

"Ngh...my head..." Japan sat up slowly, wincing.

"Japan! Are you hurt? Thank you so much for keeping that Thing from getting me!" Italy had Japan in a death grip, hugging him.

"I'm fine Italy, but I can't breathe..."

"Oh, sorry~" Italy giggled again. "Anyway, we're going to find somewhere safe to rest! Do have anywhere in mind?'

"Er...I honestly have no idea. We need a room we can lock that has a lot of room, and probably one that we haven't seen the Thing in would be best." Japan sighed, streching to get rid of the stiffness the Thing's attack had left him with.

"Veh, I found a key! I haven't gotten the chance to see what room it's for yet though." Italy held up a key proudly.

Germany took it. "It simply says 'Second Floor'. That's not very specific."

Japan sighed, standing up slowly. "It's the best we have. Let's go."

The room the key unlocked was spacious, a giant table surrounded by chairs in the center. There was also a fireplace with firewood, which Prussia lit with his lighter. Glad for some warmth (it was very cold in this house) everyone sat around the fire. Italy fell asleep in Germany's lap, prompting Prussia to tease him.

"I'm locking the door now. If any of you need to get anything, do it now." Japan looked between the two brothers, who both shook their heads.

Japan locked the door tight, putting the key in his bag.

"I think we're safe." Prussia leaned back, using his hands for support.

"It should do for one night at least..." Japan sighed, staring into the fire.

"One night is good enough right now." Germany sighed, absentmindedly petting Italy's hair. "I want some beer..."

"Why do you think the Thing was so hell bent on getting Ita?" Prussia asked, glancing down at the sleeping Italian. "As soon as it saw him, it completely ignored the rest of us. It was weird."

"Maybe because he can't fight back?" Japan suggested. "Other than that, I don't know. It was bizzare." He shook his head.

"What does it matter? We're all safe and we're all together." Germany sighed again, keeping his eyes on the fireplace. "What we need to focus on is what to do after this."

"I agree. I checked, almost all of the doors are locked. And I don't think there's a back door anywhere either. The only exit we have is the front, which is locked."

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. That Thing really has us trapped doesn't he? Man, I am way too awesome for this..." Pussia flopped down on his back, when suddenly a though occured to him. "Wait, why don't we just _make_ a way out? Like, hack down the door or something?"

Japan shook his head. "I don't think that will work. In the room across from the attic a pulled a lever and nearly got killed by a sub-machine gun. But the wall simply...absorbed it. The bullets didn't even get into the next room I don't think."

Prussia drooped a bit at his idea getting shot down. There was a long silence filled only my Italy's soft breathing and the cackle of the fire.

"We're simply going to have to find a key for the front door. There doesn't seem to be any other way. Until then, we sleep." Germany stretched. "We'll need a watch."

"We could play rock, paper, scissors to decide." Japan suggested, holding out his hand to play.

"Fine, whatever. I just wanna sleep already!" Prussia whined.

"That seems acceptable." Germany nodded.

"Rock..."

"Paper..."

"Scissors!"

Prussia sat in one of the table chairs glumly, cursing. This was completely un-awesome. He glanced behind him. Ita had started shivering earlier, so West had put his coat over him like a blanket. He had also slung an arm around Italy's waist, pulling him close enough to snuggle into his shirt. Prussia quickly snapped a picture to wave in his brother's face later. Just friends his ass.

Japan was curled up by himself a couple of feet away from them, using his bag as a pillow.

"Tch. It's okay, I'm totally fine being on my own over here, keeping watch. You know why? I'm just that awesome!" Prussia shivered. "What the hell? Is the fire going out? I just got cold all of a sudden..."

The doorknob rattled.

"Oh shit!" Prussia pulled out his sword and glanced at the other three. "They're out, no way they're gonna wake up... It's okay, I can do this. It probably can't get through the door anyway..."

Prussia gulped, looking again at his sleeping friends. "Fuck this, if I jump out suddenly and take it by surprise I might stand a chance..." He creeped towards the door, ready to open it. "Here we go..."

* * *

**AN: IGNORE ME AND MY SCREWING WITH SHIT. JUST IGNORE IT. XDDDDDDDDDDD**

AND I (MIGHT) WORK ON OTHER STUFF AFTER THIS. I THINK. 


End file.
